koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers
Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers (真・三國無双 英傑伝, Shin Sangoku Musou Eiketsuden) is a spin-off Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires game with Zhao Yun as the main protagonist. Similar to the Eiketsuden series, the player takes part in a Romance of the Three Kingdoms-heavy fantasy narrative and are expected to scout for their army. Its Japanese release commemorates the fifteenth anniversary of the series, and its release date matches the day of the first "Shin" title's debut. Akihiro Suzuki is general producer and Atsushi Miyauchi is director and producer. Its production is Omega Force's desire to tell a compelling romantic story for the series under a new genre. A demo will be made available on July 7. Buy the game new to receive a Diaochan costume for Lixia. The Treasure Box edition includes a fifteenth anniversary art book, an original soundtrack CD, eight long posters, and a downloadable serial for Lixia's yukata costume. Purchase the game from Gamecity Shopping to receive a character cleaner cloth. Other bonuses are being offered at various store outlets. Gameplay The overall game presentation combines elements from the Eiketsuden series and Fengshen Yanyi 2. On the world map screen, players can shop for items and weapons, adjust character parameters, and leisurely visit marked locations. Each place represents story related content or Warriors-like free battles. Certain battles may have special conditions like a limited turn count. Potential party members can be found and recruited through the bond mirror system; conversation events unique to this game are included. Characters can learn EX attacks to heighten their battle capabilities and skills to broaden their character parameters. They are also relegated into different unit types for further variety. Battles are turn-based and units are placed on an isometric square grid. Each movement and action has an action point cost to limit their capabilities per turn. Characters with low action point costs can potentially chain two or more attacks in a single turn. Unit positioning and weapon range dictate the effectiveness of their attack. When two opposing units clash, the action may shift to a short Warriors-like animation. Successful hits builds up the party's "Resonance Gauge". When the gauge is full, the player can use "Resonance" to strengthen the attack power of all ally units in range of its activation. The group's finishing blow will be a short quick time event; press the button in time to increase the effectiveness of the attack. Depending on when it is used, Resonance may swiftly defeat enemy groups. If the player meets optional objectives during battle, "Gem Power" can be used. Lixia will use her gem to change the entire battlefield. Her gem's effects depends on the one she is using. Downlodable content so far includes costumes and weapons. Characters Since Zhao Yun is the game's focal character, Shu will be the center of attention. The playable cast introduced into the series so far will be returning with the following exceptions: Cai Wenji, Wang Yi, Pang De, Ding Feng, Yueying, Xingcai, Liu Shan, Guan Suo, Bao Sanniang, Deng Ai, Zhuge Dan, Zhong Hui, Xiahou Ba, Guo Huai, Jia Chong, Wen Yang, Zhang Chunhua, Zhang Jiao, Meng Huo, Zhurong, and Zuo Ci. The following characters are new to the series. *Lei Bin *Lixia Trophies Related Media Famitsu Koushiki Nama hosted a stream for this game May 12, 20:00 (JST). Miyauchi and Suzuki presented gameplay footage, gameplay details, and the release date. A special presentation was featured in Nico Nico Douga two days before the game's release; joining the event were Masaya Onosaka, Makoto Furukawa, and Minami Tsuda. Gallery Autographs (DWEKD).jpg|Voice actor autographs from Nico Nico Douga event Birthday Meatbuns (DWEKD).jpg|Meatbuns to celebrate the birthday of the series Wforce-2017newyear.png|Omega Force's Happy New Year 2017 message External Links *Official Japanese site, Official Twitter page, Official promotional video *Official Taiwanese site *Official North American site *PlayStation 4 + tofubeats + Moga Mogami DON! DON! DON'T STOP LINEUP! Category:Games